Kim's Got a Boyfriend
by Jezrianna2.0
Summary: Kim has a new boyfriend: Ron Stoppable!  How will their friends and families react?
1. Chapter 1

_Kim and Ron became a couple at the end of 'So the Drama', and by the beginning of the fourth season their relationship is a fact accepted by everyone. But how did they get there? And how did people react when they heard? My long absent muse turned up today and said, "Let's find out!"_

_Edit: I'm well aware that in the movie 'So the Drama' Kim never kissed Eric, even though she wanted to. That was a bit Disneyesque for me, for purposes of this story, we can assume she kissed him at least once._

Kim Possible stood on her front porch, listening as the sound of Ron Stoppable's scooter faded away in the night.

Ron.

Kim, a pretty, athletic red-head, sighed a quiet, happy sigh at the thought of the blond, befreckled boy who was her very best friend, as well as her partner in Team Possible.

He had just dropped her off at the end of a long and draining day, but even though she was bone tired, Kim had been sorry to part company with him. Fortunately she had some delightful new memories to tide her over the remainder of the night.

Like walking into the Prom beside him, her hand in his, fingers intertwined as everyone else there looked on in stunned silence.

Like how the first song to play after their arrival was a slow one, and she and Ron made their way onto the dance floor, where her arms had gone around Ron's neck, even as his arms slipped around her waist.

The expression on his face as he looked into her eyes while they danced.

The shy, awkward hesitation, on both their parts, before they kissed for the first time.

"Mmmm," Kim smiled, sighing again. That kiss had been strictly against the school's rules about Public Displays of Affection. Not only that, but they had done it right in front of everyone, including Vice Principal Barkin.

He hadn't said a word.

At least, Kim grinned, not about the first one. After the second one, Barkin had laid down the law.

"I want to see six inches of daylight between you two at all times, or I'll have to take disciplinary action. Are we clear on that, Possible?"

"Yes, Mr. Barkin," Kim had answered promptly, blushing rosily.

"What about you, Stoppable?" Barkin then growled at Ron.

Ron must have been feeling more confident than usual, for he'd responded with a cheerfully flippant, "Six inches of daylight, got it, Mr. B!"

It hadn't taken Kim long to realize that she wasn't as interested in dancing or eating as she had thought. Kissing Ron was much more enjoyable, and the two of them had slipped out of the school to find a private place to continue their new hobby.

At seventeen, Kim hadn't had much experience in the kissing department, but she still had far more than Ron did. So he was either an incredibly fast learner, or else he was gifted, because he was a _fantastic_ kisser. Better than Walter Nelson, better than Josh Mankey, better than...

Kim's face froze as her jaunt down memory lane went sour.

"Way, _way_ better than...that _thing_!" she snarled, anger welling up inside her. Dr. Drakken had done some nasty things to Kim over the years, but "Eric" had been the lowest of the low.

"Trying to break me and Ron up by sending a synthodrone to... to _seduce_ me," Kim shuddered. "And the worst part is, I fell for it hook, line and sinker."

Angst and self-loathing weren't things that Kim indulged in, so when a wave of guilt struck her she didn't dwell on it. She accepted it and let it roll right on by. After all, she had ended up going to the prom with the right guy. That was what was important. The little stumble on the way there wasn't worth getting worked up over.

Her mood now somewhat spoiled despite her resolve not to dwell, Kim dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door. It was nearly midnight, and the house was mostly dark, but she didn't doubt that one or both of her parents were waiting up for her. That brought another smile to Kim's face. She routinely went on dangerous missions, some of them incredibly so, and often faced the threat of serious injury or death, and her parents didn't bat an eye. But let her go out on a date, and you'd think the world was coming to an end.

Kim had stepped inside and was just getting the door locked again when she heard footsteps behind her. A quick glance revealed the bathrobe clad figure of her mother, slippers on her feet and a coffee cup in her hands.

"Oh, Kimmie, it's you," Anne Possible, who looked like an older version of Kim, said by way of greeting.

Kim grinned. "Who else would it be?" she joked.

"Prom must have gone well," her mother rejoined, smiling.

"It did," Kim confirmed. "Although, the middle part wasn't so much fun."

Anne nodded. She and her husband, along with Kim's brothers, had been coping with the damage done to their home by Drakken's Diablo robot when Kim returned from defeating the mad scientist. Kim had been in such a hurry to get back to the prom that she'd barely had time to say hello to her family before Ron showed up to give her a ride back to the school.

Kim doffed her coat and was in the process of hanging it in the hall closet when her mother said, "I guess Eric wasn't scared off by Drakken's antics, then."

Kim was glad she was facing away from her mother, so she couldn't see the scowl that creased Kim's face. Of course, her mother didn't mean anything bad by what she had said. The last she knew, "Eric" had been "kidnapped" by Dr. Drakken and was being held as a hostage.

Quickly, almost instantly, Kim got herself under control.

"No," she answered, turning to face her mother, a not at all forced looking smile on her lips, "He wasn't scared at all."

"That reminds me," Kim went on. "Where's the camera?"

"In the living room," Anne said. "I was hoping to get some 'after' pictures, but I dozed off, and didn't hear you get home."

"Could you get it anyway, Mom?"

"Sure," Anne nodded, slightly confused by her daughter's request. Retrieving the camera only took a moment.

"May I see it?" Kim asked. Wordlessly, Anne handed it over.

Kim turned the camera over in her hands. Photography was her mother's hobby, and she was quite good. This was her favorite camera, an expensive, German made thirty-five millimeter that James Possible had given his wife for her birthday way back before Kim was born. As such, it used real film.

"Is there anything in here besides your 'before' pictures?" Kim asked, an odd tone shading her voice.

"No," Anne replied, shaking her head, "It was a new roll of..."

Kim cut her off with a single word.

"Good."

With that Kim opened the back of the camera, took hold of the film, and pulled it all out.

"Kimmie!" Anne gasped. Kim's action had ruined all of her pictures, and she couldn't for the life of her guess why.

"'Eric'," Kim spat, as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth, "was one of Drakken's synthodrones. He's been deactivated...permanently."

"Oh, Kimmie, I'm so sorry," Anne said, stepping forward and taking Kim in her arms.

Kim accepted the hug gratefully, only a single sniffle betraying her emotions.

"Anyway," Kim said after a bit, "The last thing I want is a bunch of pictures of me with that...that thing, and me acting like an idiot."

"I understand, Kim," her mother assured her.

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said gratefully. Then, "I'll have Ron bring his tux over tomorrow, and you can take some new pictures."

"Ron?" Anne asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kim, even as she relieved her daughter of the ruined film she was still holding.

Kim nodded. "When I went back to the prom I went with Ron," she explained, adding darkly but quietly, "Like I should have in the first place."

"Don't beat yourself up, Kim," Anne commanded firmly. "You're only human, after all, and even a Possible can make mistakes. Besides, it turned out alright in the end, didn't it?"

"Yeah, Mom, thanks for the moral support." Kim yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day."

"See you in the morning, dear," Anne said, watching her daughter climb the stairs toward her room. "Sleep well."

* * *

When Anne slipped into bed with her husband he stirred. "Andie?" he mumbled. 

"Yes, Jim?" she answered, brushing his cheek with her lips.

"Kimmie got home okay, then?" James asked, rolling onto his side and draping an arm across his wife's torso. She snuggled back against him with a smile.

"Just a few minutes ago, yes," Anne confirmed.

"Good," James said quietly. "I hope she had a good time." He was already drifting back to sleep.

"That was the impression I got," replied, her own eyelids beginning to flutter. She thought, for a moment, about telling James about Eric, but decided that could wait until morning, when he could get the full story from Kim herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Stoppable sat straight up in bed, eyes wide open. He had been dreaming about...something, though just what, he couldn't quite recall. Given the way his heart was pounding in his chest, it had probably been something unpleasant, but for some reason Ron didn't think so.

"At least it's not the middle of the night," he mused, stretching. Sunlight was visible behind the curtains of his room's single window, and the clock on the stand beside his bed showed it was well after eight a.m.

Ron had just swung his feet to the floor, in preparation for making his way downstairs to see if breakfast was ready, when he remembered.

"Whoa!" he stammered, as a warm tingling sensation rushed over him and his blood quickened. "Kim and I, we... we..."

"Kissed!" a second voice, high pitched and squeaking, teased. Ron turned to see his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, standing in his own bed, laughing at him. "Kissie-kissie, smootchie-smootchie," Rufus giggled.

Ron's cheeks heated. In an effort of salve his dignity Ron said, mock seriously, "Yes, I remember that part, thank you, Rufus. Now make yourself useful and go see what Mom is making for breakfast, okay?"

Rufus immediately forgot about teasing his human friend. Coming to attention he saluted. "Hnk-ha!" he chirped, then scampered out of the room.

"Wow!" Ron breathed when Rufus had gone. Yesterday had started out as the worst day of his life. First he was losing his best friend (and, he could now admit, even to himself, the one person in the whole world that he really cared about) to a too-good-to-be-true pretty boy; and second, he couldn't get anyone to believe his story about Drakken's 'Lil Diablo plot.

Well, almost no one. Kim had believed him...sort of. No, Ron frowned, that wasn't quite fair. She had her doubts, that had been plain enough, and he knew she had good reason to be doubtful. He had, after all, come up with some really hair-brained notions over the years. But doubts or no, she had finally decided to trust him, even over the objections of the pretty boy.

Of course, it turned out that pretty boy was nothing more than syntho-goo and clever programming, set on an insidious mission to toy with Kim's emotions and crush her spirit.

"And it nearly worked, too..." Ron muttered, dull embers of anger at Drakken flaring briefly in the dark recesses of his soul. It had been a sight Ron had never expected to see: a captured and _beaten_ Kim Possible ready to give up and quit. But the cynical old adage that "it's always darkest right before it goes completely black" had turned out to not be true.

In the grips of her despair, Kim had wondered, plaintively, if there was a guy for her out there somewhere. Ron assured her there _was_ a guy for her "out there...in here..." Adding those last two words had taken most of his courage, but he'd said them.

And he would never forget, if he lived to be a hundred, the shy smile Kim had sent his way as the meaning behind those words sank in.

Pleasant as that memory was, better ones followed. Beating Drakken and Shego had been an 'eh' kind of memory...been there, done that. Scaring Drakken into remembering his name had been better, but still...eh.

Walking into the Prom and having Bonnie Rockwaller's mocking of his and Kim's new...relationship result in a cheer from the rest of the students...that had been amazing. Ron had never known, never even guessed that so many people actually, well, _liked_ him. In the short time they'd been there, more than one guy had found time to shoot him a grin, or a thumbs up, or even a flat out "Way to go, Stoppable". That had been nice, very nice.

But taking Kim in arms, holding her close while they danced, feeling the softness of her curves as she snuggled against him, enjoying the scent of her hair and skin and perfume, looking into her gorgeous green eyes, touching her lips with his...

"Whoa!" Ron repeated, exhaling forcefully. "Got a little worked up there," he said, fanning himself with one hand. Of course, he'd gotten "worked up" last night, too, after he and Kim had left the prom in search of a little privacy. He was pretty sure Kim had noticed, but she hadn't said a word, or drawn back. The implications of that were...

"Gh-nee," Ron gasped. "Gotta calm down. Better take a shower and..."

His mother's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Ronald," she called, "are you coming down for breakfast? I made French toast."

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and practically flying down the stairs.

* * *

Ron turned his scooter onto the Possible's street. In a suit bag on the cargo rack behind him, per Kim's request, was the tux he had worn to the prom last night. The phone call from Kim asking him to bring it when he came over had been a little odd. Not that she'd called him on a Saturday morning: that had happened hundred's of times before. Nor was the request that he bring his tux. He'd been surprised to realize that he'd been half expecting it, and was pretty sure he knew why she wanted him to bring it over: to make some new memories, and pictures to go with them.

No, the odd bit had been her _other _request.

"Ron, this may sound strange," Kim had cautioned, "but when you get here, don't let on about...us." She'd said the last word with a relish that made Ron's blood heat.

"Okay, I guess," Ron had pledged, a bit puzzled. "But why?"

"I want it to be a surprise to a certain over-protective someone, if you take my meaning," she'd said slyly.

Ron had twigged right away. "This someone wouldn't be obsessed with space probes and black holes, would he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kim denied innocently.

"No prob, K.P." Ron agreed with a chuckle. "I owe him for that little...talk...we had during the moodulator incident."

Kim giggled. "That's the spirit," she encouraged. "Now, hurry over, Ron." Then, softly, "I can't wait to see you again." The words were followed by a smacking sound that Ron knew immediately was meant to be a kiss. Finally, "I love you, Ronnie."

Ron had thought his heart was going to burst when he heard those words, but somehow it had survived the shock, pleasant as it was.

"Love you too, K.P."

"She loves me," Ron grinned to himself as he approached the Possible home. It was a great feeling, knowing that the prettiest girl in all of Middleton, heck, the prettiest girl in the whole _world_, loved him. And it was just as great a feeling to know that he loved her. That was a bit of a surprise. Not the loving part, mind. Now that it had been put in those terms, Ron realized he'd loved Kim for years. The surprise was how great loving _her_ made _him_ feel.

Pulling into the Possible's driveway, Ron put such thoughts as far out of his mind as he could. "Gotta put my game face on," he resolved gravely.

As was his custom, Ron entered Kim's home through the kitchen door, unheralded by knock or doorbell.

"Good morning, Ron," Kim's mother greeted, favoring him with the same warm smile she always welcomed him with.

"'Morning, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron returned, grinning back at her.

Kim's father was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper. He flicked the upper half down to look at Ron.

"Morning, Ronald," James said, a trifle sternly, but not too much. The paper flicked back up after Ron returned the greeting. "Nice of you to take Kimmie back to the prom after what happened yesterday," James added, in an afterthought-y kind of way. The paper flicked back down.

"That's what friends do for each other, Mr. Dr. P." Ron responded, far more calmly than he felt as he James' gaze.

Kim's Dad studied Ron silently for a moment, then the paper flicked up again. "Good for you, Ronald."

A new sound reached Ron's ears, light but familiar footfalls, then Kim was leaning into the kitchen.

"Ron!" she greeted brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Hey, K.P." Ron returned, desperately trying to sound casual, though he wanted nothing more than to take Kim in his arms and kiss her right there, her parents' presence be damned. He thought he could tell from the look on her face that she felt the exact same way, but she, like he, restrained herself.

"You brought it, good," Kim went on, changing the subject, pointing at the suit bag Ron was carrying. "You can change in the downstairs bath," Kim suggested, turning to head back upstairs. "I'll be ready in few minutes," she promised, "And when we're done we can go hang out at the mall or something."

It ended up taking Kim a bit longer than "a few minutes" but Ron didn't mind. No doubt Kim was fretting about looking "just right" for him. He could live with that, so he waited patiently, smiling all the while, while Mrs. Dr. Possible checked her camera for the twentieth time and Mr. Dr. Possible paced back and forth.

Suddenly, Ron's eyes went wide. Without a word, he turned and bolted for the front door, pausing only to grab something from the telephone stand in the hallway. When he returned a moment later Anne saw what Ron had taken: a pair of scissors, which he had used to cut a single red rose from one of her prized rose bushes out front.

Ordinarily Anne would have been very cross with him, but she only smiled.

"I'm ready," Kim announced at last. Anne noticed Ron swallow nervously, and then Kim appeared at the top of the stairs. Raising her camera, Anne began to snap away.

Kim's dress was still torn and scorched from the events of the previous day, but neither she nor Ron seemed to care at all. The smile on Kim's face as she looked down at Ron was truly dazzling.

"Wow, K.P." Ron breathed as she reached the foot of the stairs, "You look...amazing!"

"Thanks, Ron" she smiled gently.

He held out the rose. "It's not much of a corsage," he apologized, "but..."

"It's beautiful, Ron," Kim assured him, carefully taking the blossom and sniffing at it.

Anne paused in her picture taking. "I'll put that in some water for you, Kimmie," she said, taking the rose from her daughter. Ducking into the kitchen, she returned a moment later with the rose in a tall, slender vase.

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said gratefully.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kim and Ron were back in regular clothes, headed out the kitchen door on their way to the mall. James and Anne watched as the two donned helmets and climbed on to Ron's scooter, Kim settling in behind Ron, her hands on his hips. She was giggling at something Ron had said, and looked happier than James had seen her in a while, even when she was seeing "Eric". A slight frown crossed James' face. Drew Lipsky was lucky he was behind bars, for "Eric" was almost enough to make James want to have a little talk with his old college "friend".

"Something the matter, dear?" Anne asked, gesturing after Kim and Ron. Apparently she had seen his expression and thought he was frowning at the kids.

"No, no, nothing's the _matter_, Andie," he assured his wife. He stared after his baby girl and her best friend as they sped away. "Though it does sort of seem like something is..._different_."


	3. Chapter 3

_A short chapter, but as I often say: Let your chapters be the length they need to be, no longer, no shorter._

_Triaxx2: In the immortal words of the best movie villain _ever_: "I...live...again!"_

It wasn't the first time Ron had been to the mall with Kim. Together, they had visited every store in the place. Ron had endured hours in Club Banana while Kim checked out the latest fashions, and she had endured hours in Victoria's Circuits while Ron drooled over the latest personal electronics. It was, however, the very first time they had walked around the mall while holding hands. Ron felt about ten feet tall as a result. Not that a lot of people were taking notice. No doubt, to most of the people shopping this late Saturday morning, Ron and Kim were just another teenaged couple spending some time together, if even that much notice was taken of them.

"So, Kim," Ron began, a trifle awkwardly despite his giddy mood. It was strange, holding Kim's hand, in public or otherwise. Nice, but strange. It would take some getting used to, he realized, this being Kim's... He hesitated at even thinking the word 'boyfriend'. Did Kim even think of him that way? After all, she had yet to actually use that word, or its female counterpart, to describe their new relationship. No, not new, Ron corrected, changed. Expanded.

"Ron?" Kim's voice snapped Ron out of his reverie.

"Huh? Wha...?" he stammered.

Kim smiled at him. "You said 'So, Kim' but never finished your thought," she prodded gently. "'So, Kim' what?"

Ron's cheeks heated, but he chuckled. "I got distracted by something," he returned playfully, making her cheeks darken, too. "I was just wondering if you had anyplace in particular you wanted to go?"

"Well," Kim began seriously, "If you don't mind I'd like to stop by Club Banana. I'm thinking about getting a couple of new outfits for summer, and maybe a new swimsuit as well."

"Hmmm," Ron mused thoughtfully. "Girl, clothes, shopping. Many outfits tried on. Swimsuits." Ron brightened. "Will you model them for me?" he asked boldly.

"Ron!" Kim blushed, looking away from him. Then, shyly, glancing up from beneath lowered eyelashes, "Maybe."

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed quietly, reaching out and drawing Kim toward him.

"And afterward?" he asked, as her face came close to his.

"Afterward," Kim answered, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck, "we can hit the arcade for a few rounds of _Zombie Mayhem 3_; then you can buy me lunch at that gyro place in the Food Court."

Ron mumbled something that might have been "gyros, yummy" but his exact words were lost in the touching of his lips to Kim's.

It wasn't a long kiss, partially because the two of them (though Kim more than he, Ron sensed) weren't entirely comfortable with kissing in public. Sure, they had at the prom, but that had been in the immediate aftermath of some fairly emotionally intense events, and they had been too drained, in a way, to care, really.

Now, with just eighteen hours of perspective, they were starting to revert to their normal behavior patterns.

But that was only part of the reason the kiss didn't linger. The other part was the fact that Kim and Ron became aware of someone, two someones, looking at them from not far away. Turning, the two teens came face to face with Kim's long time tech guru, Wade Load, and his mother.

Wade was staring at them with a shocked expression on his chubby moon face, while his mother was smiling one of those adult 'Ah, young love' smiles.

Ron managed a feeble, "Yo, Wade," while Kim blushed rosily.

Wade reacted by producing a scanner from his back pocket and running it over Kim.

"Wade!" she protested as a weird green light washed over her.

"Hmmm," Wade mused, "No moodulators, no mind control chips, no drugs, toxins, or other foreign substances, no unusual energy signatures..."

"What _are_ you babbling about?" Kim demanded, giving Wade an irritated glare.

"Well, uh," Wade stammered defensively, "You two were, ah..." He fumbled his words, his own cheeks going dark.

"Kissing?" Kim supplied, her making it clear she was a little tweaked.

"C'mon, Kim, relax," Ron urged quietly. "I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it. Besides, he's only eleven. He probably still thinks girls have cooties or something."

It was Wade's turn to protest. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Well you didn't scan _me_!" Ron retorted, sounding tweaked himself. "You think we'd only do that if _Kim_ was under some external influence?"

"Fine," Wade sighed, running his scanner over Ron as well. "You're clean too," he conceded when he was done.

"Well duh!" Ron retorted.

"Ronnie," Kim soothed, "Now _you_ need to relax. Like you said, he didn't mean anything by it. We just caught him off guard is all."

Ron relented immediately. "Sorry for coppin' a 'tude, Wade. My bad," he apologized.

"It's all right, Ron," Mrs. Load said. "It's nice that Wade has started leaving his room, but he has a lot of work to do when it comes to learning proper public behavior. So we'll call this an object lesson, won't we, Wade," she finished, giving her son a firm look.

"Yes, Mom," Wade conceded. Then to Kim and Ron: "Sorry, guys. I overstepped my bounds."

"No big, Wade," Kim assured him. "You're going to have to get used to this, though," she warned, threading an arm around Ron's waist and pressing up against him.

Wade shuddered.

Wade's mother gave him the hairy eyeball. "Wait a while, Wade. You may find you don't mind so much," she warned.

"Puberty?" Wade guessed. "I am _so_ not looking forward to that!"


End file.
